


Camping Trip

by WishaDream



Series: Control Shorts [11]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Post canon, Road Trip, Sibling fights, camping trip, cute moments, dylan's not happy, emily's side bonus, family memories, jesse and emily are dating, not all memories are pleasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Jesse, Emily, and Dylan go on a camping trip together. A fact Dylan isn't too happy about. He thought it would just be him and Jesse. Can Jesse make things better, or will she only make things worse, increasing the tension between her girlfriend and brother?
Relationships: Dylan Faden & Jesse Faden, Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Series: Control Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Camping Trip

Jesse closed the back of the car as she informed the other two, “We’re all packed up. You ready to head out?”

Emily looked up from her clipboard where she’d written out a checklist, “Let me use the restroom real quick.”

As she headed inside, Dylan let out a fed up sigh before opening the passenger door as he got in the car.

A moment later, Emily returned as she paused at the sight of Dylan already sitting in the front seat.

“Oh, right. Of course.”

She got into the back as Jesse checked her pockets to make sure she had everything, “Wallet, keys, okay, I’m ready.”

Pulling out her sunglasses, she put them on as she got into the driver’s seat.

“Wagons ho!”

Dylan let out a snort for a laugh, “You sound like dad.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten he would say that.”

Jesse laughed lightly as she recalled how her father would get on road trips, “Remember that one time we planned on driving to the Grand Canyon.”

Dylan’s head dropped back as he let out a tired groan, “That was such a pain. We didn’t even get halfway there before Dad turned around. Said “we didn’t deserve to see the grandeur. But really, who thinks it’s a good idea to take a road trip from Maine to Nevada with two kids?”

Jesse frowned, having forgotten that part of the memory, “Right,” perking up she said, “Remember how we stopped at that one rest area?”

Dylan laughed as he recalled, “That was fun.”

Emily leaned forward, grabbing the back of Dylan’s chair as she asked, “What happened at the rest area?”

Before Jesse could respond Dylan gave her a dismissive wave as he said, “It’s one of those “you had to have been there” moments.”

“Oh,” Emily’s brow furrowed as she frowned for a moment, “Okay.”

She retreated into the backseat as Jesse watched her in the rearview mirror as Emily wrung her hands in her lap.

_I should ask her about her own family’s road trip traditions._

Before she could, Dylan said, “When we got back, Bobby Grant invited us to his place to play Final Fantasy X-2.”

“Right. Man, he was such a tool.”

Dylan laughed. “Majorly.”

“Why was that?” Emily was again holding Dylan’s seat as she tried to join the conversation.

The man gave her another annoyed frown as he told her, “It would take too long to explain.”

“We have the whole road trip.”

He let out a tired sigh as he rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to talk about Bobby Grant the whole trip. Can I put some music on?”

Before Jesse could answer he flipped on the radio as Emily returned to the back.

“What kind of music are you into now, Jesse? You still into that weird hair music?”

“You mean 80s rock? It’s not weird, it’s called classic for a reason.”

‘Yeah, because it’s old.”

Jesse laughed as her and Dylan discussed the differences between good music and nostalgia music. Halfway through the discussion they pulled into a rest stop.

As Emily headed to the restroom, Jesse and Dylan filled a basket with snacks.

“Oh, man, I can’t believe they still sell this,” Dylan held up a bag of warheads, “Remember how we used to challenge each other to shove as many of these into our mouths.”

“Oh, God. How many days was I unable to taste any food?”

“I think it was five days. Mom was so mad. We have to get them.”

He shoved the bag in the basket before continuing down the line of snacks.

Emily joined them as Jesse asked if she wanted anything.

She did a quick look over the shelves before shaking her head, “My family never did the road snack thing so I’m good with just having water.”

As she walked off to get a bottle Jesse noticed Dylan rolling his eyes before turning to the chip shelf.

“Jesse, look, bugles. Remember when we’d wear these on our fingers and pretend we were ladies at a nail salon gossiping.”

“Mom hated that too. Said we shouldn’t play with our food.”

“God, she was a bore.”

Jesse frowned as she noticed Dylan glance after Emily as he said it.

_Emily is not like Mom._

“I’m going to check out what drinks they have.”

Emily was standing in front of the drink fridge as Jesse came over. Bumping into her shoulder she got her attention as she gave her a smile.

Emily returned the smile, ‘Jesse.”

“Hey,” she turned her eyes to the fridge, “You change your mind about just getting water?”

Emily shook her head as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, “No. I just didn’t realize there were so many water options. Is there a difference?”

“Just price.”

The woman let out a heavy sigh like the idea made her tired, “Jesse, I don’t think--.”

“Jesse!” She turned to look back at her brother as he waved his arms at her, ‘Look, they have an ICEE machine.”

Jesse perked up as she looked back at Emily, “We used to get one every time we’d go on a road trip. It was the best.”

Emily grabbed a bottle before following Jesse as she joined her brother. He was already filling a cup with the coke flavor slushy.

“Look, they have your favorite,” he motioned with his chin to the nozzle for the white cherry flavor.

“Oh, they have a mango flavor now as well. Emily, did you want one?”

“Oh, no, I’m fine. I try not to drink on road trips.”

“If you’re worried about making us stop for the bathroom it’s cool, we’re going to be stopping anyway when these things move straight through us.”

“Straight through you,” stated Dylan, “Remember when we drove down to Pennsylvania--.”

Jesse held up her hand as signal for him to stop, “Please, don’t bring that up.”

He let out a pleased laugh before taking a sip of his ICEE.

Emily looked like she wanted to ask, but decided to let it go in the end as she said, “I’m going to buy this.”

As she walked to the register Jesse heard Dylan mumble, “So lame.”

Looking back at him she asked him what he’d said.

“I didn’t say anything. You ready to buy all this?”

Though she was sure she’d heard him say something she nodded as they headed to the register as well.

As they all got back into the car, Jesse looked back at Emily in the rearview mirror as she asked, “Did your family have any fun road trip traditions or games?”

Emily brightened as she said, “We had this one game: what’s it made of? It’s basically like I-spy. Someone picks an object and then starts listing its chemical makeup. The first person to guess gets to go next.”

Dylan let out a low groan like the very idea made him tired.

Jesse directed a smile at her brother as she told Emily, “That sounds like fun.”

He didn’t bite as he folded his arms, leaning over as he rested his forehead against the glass.

Glancing up at the mirror she could see Emily was sinking back into her own chair.

“Emily, why don’t you start us off?”

Emily frowned as she glanced in Dylan’s direction, “Why don’t we just do I-Spy instead?”

“We’re not ten,” stated Dylan sharply.

Jesse noticed Emily wince as she turned a frown on her brother.

“Be nice.”

“bE nIcE.”

She frowned.

_So much for that._

Dylan turned up the volume on the radio as the rest of the road trip was made in silence.

In the mirror Jesse watched Emily sit quietly as she stared out the window. She looked so lonely.

_I’m sorry, Emily. I’ll try again when we get there._

____

When they arrived at camp, Emily pulled out her checklist.

“Okay, first we should clear the ground for the tents. I think there and there would be the best spots for them.”

Dylan made grumbling sounds as he carried his tent over to his spot. “Didn’t realize we were camping with Mom.”

Jesse frowned, but Emily didn’t look to have heard as she started stretchin their tent out over their spot.

“Wait, are you two sharing a tent?”

Dylan looked displeased when she looked back at him.

“Yeah, why?”

“I just thought we’d spend the night talking and end up sleeping under the stars. But she’s probably going to want to go to bed early and insist we be quiet the whole night.”

Glancing back at Emily she looked to be too occupied with feeding the poles through the tents top to hear Dylan.

Jesse moved closer to her brother as she spoke in a hushed tone, “Dylan would you please give her a chance. She’s not like how you see her. Emily is really fun, and nice, and smart, and--.”

“A total stick in the mud. This whole trip she’s done nothing but order us around.”

“She’s not ordering us around.”

“Yes, she is. You’re just too whipped to notice. She has all these lists and rules for how to do things.”

‘She’s just organized.”

“She’s boring.”

“She’s not.”

“She is. She’s taking all the fun out of this with her clipboards and lists.”

She could tell he was getting worked up as he struggled with his tent poles, finally throwing them to the ground as he turned to stalk away.

Emily was watching him when Jesse turned to look at her.

“Go after him.”

“Are you sure?”

Emily looked down at the flattened tent, “It would be easier with two people, but I think I can manage. Just go. He needs you.”

Jesse gave her a grateful smile before jogging after her brother.

She found him standing along a dried out river bed throwing stones down into the small stream below.

“Hey, Dylan, I’m sorry if you’re not having fun.”

“Why did you have to bring her? I thought this was just going to be a you and me trip.”

She stopped beside him, watching as one of his rocks sent dirt and water splashing up into the air, “I thought this would be a good opportunity for you to get to know Emily better. I’m sorry I forced her on you.”

He snorted, “Yeah, me too.”

“Dylan. She’s actually really cool if you’d just give her a chance.”

He tossed another rock, watching as it skipped across the water before landing on the other side of the shore.

“You should just go back. You obviously have more fun with her.”

“Dylan, that’s not--.”

He turned as he started walking away, “Don’t follow me.”

She let out a heavy sigh as she watched him go.

When she got back to camp she found Emily pulling on a rope, having tied one end to the top of the tent, with the other end tossed over a tree limb. As she pulled on the rope she pulled the tent up to its full height before tying the rope off around the trunk. With it held up she hurried over to snap the poles into place.

‘That’s one way to do it.”

Emily smile as she looked past Jesse, her smile fading when she didn’t see Dylan.

“He just needs some space. Here, let me help you.”

By the time Dylan got back they had set up the tents, aired up the mattresses and put them inside each tent along with sleeping bags. Once that was all done they cleaned up the area in preparation for dinner.

“Just in time,” stated Jesse as she motioned for him to join her at the picnic table. “Emily was just about to start prep. I’m going to get the wood for the fire.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No, we don’t need two people. Besides, you were always good at helping Mom with food stuff.”

_And this will give you a chance to see she’s awesome._

Jesse gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before heading off into the woods.

It didn’t take her long to find enough wood for the fire, but she lingered a moment as she thought the two needed more time alone.

_Five minutes should be enough._

Back at camp she found Dylan chopping vegetables alone. She made a quick scan of the camp, but did not see the blonde.

“Where’s Emily?”

“She’s in the tent.”

“What’s she doing there?”

“How the hell would I know?”

She frowned as she watched him angrily chop the vegetables.

“Did you at least get a chance to talk?”

No response.

“Did something happen?”

He startled her by slamming the knife down on the cutting board, “Whatever. Finish this yourself.”

With that he went into his tent where he angrily zipped up the door.

Jesse let out a slow sigh.

_I guess there’s always tomorrow._

There was no movement in her and Emily’s tent as she unzipped the door, but there was a body sized lump on the bed.

“Emily?”

The lump moved slightly.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Emily’s voice was muffled as she was completely covered in the sleeping bag and blanket, “Yeah. I’m just…just recharging. You know social interactions can sometimes be tiresome. I just need to take some time to get myself back into the right head space.”

“Oh. Okay.”

She turned, pausing as she looked back at the form on the bed, “Did you want me to stay with you?”

“No, I, um, I’m good. Go on and spend some time with Dylan. I think he was a little disappointed this wasn’t a Faden Sibling’s only event.”

_”Little” doesn’t begin to describe it._

“Okay. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

As she exited the tent she looked across the camp to Dylan’s tent then back at Emily.

_Should I feel bad that I’m not someone who she can recharge with?_

It was fine if Emily needed space, Jesse just wished she could be a safe place for Emily. Like a portable human social battery. But it seemed they weren’t at that place yet.

Letting out a heavy sigh Jesse moved to the table to finish making the meal.

++++

Jesse woke to the sound of birds fighting, or flirting, she’d never been sure. Letting out a tired groan, she rolled over as she moved her pillow over her head.

The sound was louder than usual, like they were right outside her window. Impossible since the closest tree was a street’s width away from her apartment.

As the birds continued to chirp she let out an annoyed groan as she sat up, confused as she found herself not in her bed but in what looked like a tent.

_What the hell?_

In a flash she remembered, finding another reason to groan as she recalled how cold the dinner the night before had been.

Dylan had taken his food to the tent, refusing to eat with Jesse and Emily. Emily had eaten her food in silence before stating she was tired as she headed back to the tent to sleep. But Jesse knew she hadn’t been asleep when she’d finally joined her. She had been too still, too rigid, to actually be lost in her dreams.

Emily wasn’t in bed as the morning light pouring through the tent told Jesse that the time to get up had come.

Unzipping the tent she looked out. Emily stood in the middle of the forest scene dressed in white. A terrible idea for being outdoors, but a wonderful choice for the image it created.

The white made her stand out against the browns and greens of the trees with the sky above looking like ocean waves. Sunlight shone done, caressing her form with a warm glow that outlined her, setting her apart even more from the surrounding scene.

She looked like a celestial being, an angel Jesse longed to reach out and touch.

_Oh, right. I can._

Since they’d started dating Jesse didn’t have to suppress her wish anymore.

Crawling out of the tent she headed over.

Emily had her back to Jesse as she hugged her from behind, enjoying the feeling of her hands sliding across the blonde’s waist.

The woman startled under her touch before turning back, her expression relaxing as she let out a relieved breath.

“Oh, Jesse. You startled me. I thought you were a bear or something.”

Jesse’s eyebrow cocked, “You get many bears pawing at you?”

Emily laughed, “No. It was just the first thought that came to mind when you grabbed me.”

Jesse smiled as she leaned down to nuzzle Emily’s neck, “Don’t worry, if there are any bears out here I will take care of them.”

Emily smiled as Jesse leaned back so the woman could link her arms around her neck, “What would I do without you?”

“I’m the one who doesn’t know what she would do without you.” Reaching up, she brushed a strand of hair off Emily’s forehead, “You’re so beautiful.”

The blonde shook her head as she shyly brushed her hair back over her ear, “No way. I’m all sweaty from sleeping in a bag and I must smell like stale smoke. And my hair,” she removed her arms from Jesse’s neck as she brushed her hair back with her hands, “I must look a mess.”

Jesse shook her head, “You always look beautiful to me. In the morning, at night, with clothes, without, you are stunning to me any and every which way.”

Emily smiled at the dirt as Jesse leaned in, “You do smell like a human marshmallow though, I wonder if you taste like it too.”

Emily let out a squeal as Jesse dug her face into her neck, “Jesse, stop.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them stop as they turned to find Dylan watching them with a sour expression.

Jesse stepped back from Emily, who wrapped her arms around herself as if suddenly cold.

“Morning, Dylan. You sleep well?”

He let out a grunt that could have gone either way before tersely asking, “Did we have something planned for this morning?”

Emily perked up as she moved towards the tent, “I have it all planned out.”

Jesse noticed the frown on her brother’s face before Emily returned, binder in hand. She set it on the nearby picnic table before opening it.

‘I collected all the information on the camp site, hiking trails. I even have printouts on the local flora and fauna and wildlife.” She motioned back to the SUV as she added, ‘I put together backpacks that have all the supplies we’ll need for a long hike.”

Dylan was looking off to the side, his jaw tight like he was suppressing a scream. Emily’s eyes shifted back from him to Jesse.

_This isn’t how this is supposed to go._

Closing her eyes she wished that things were different. That they were all getting along. Maybe if she closed her eyes tight enough she’d find it was all just a dream. That it was still the morning of the trip. That they hadn’t left yet.

But wishing and dreaming had never worked before. She’d learned the only way she could make things happen was if she went out and made them happen.

“But I’m not feeling up for a hike right now.”

Jesse’s eyes came open as Emily said this.

“What?”

Emily gave her a soft smile, “I think I’m feeling a little dehydrated. I’ll just stay back here and when you two get back I’ll have the food prepared.”

She seemed to be telling Jesse to go, spend time with her brother, talk about this.

Nodding, Jesse grabbed the backpacks from the back of the car before hurrying after Dylan who had already started off.

She caught up with Dylan just as he reached the part of the trail that went alongside the dry river bed.

Slowing down, she matched pace with him as they walked in silence.

_This would be the perfect opportunity to talk Emily up._

“Hey, uh, Dylan, did you know that Emily has seen every episode of Star Trek. She’s a total Trekkie.”

He kept trudging forward, hands clenched tightly at his sides.

“She once ran into the guy that played Data on TNG at a coffee shop. He autographed her mug. She has it on display on her mantel.”

He let out a grunt that signaled that fact didn’t interest him in the slightest.

_What else? What else would interest him?_

Her eyes scanned the trail as her mind searched for a solution.

“Oh, see that plant there? Emily told me that if you brew it in water it actually makes a pretty decent cup of tea.”

Dylan came to a stop, surprising her as he turned towards her. “Oh, my God. If you wanted to come on this camping trip with Emily why did you even invite me?”

“I wanted to go with both of you. I wanted you to have a chance to spend time together. I wanted you to get to know each other.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get to know her.”

‘Why? Why won’t you give Emily a chance?”

Dylan was shaking as he tightly clenched his fists at his side. He looked like he was going to burst. Without explaining the reason he started stomping away.

Jesse hurried after him.

“Dylan, please just tell me. I can’t understand the reason you hate her so much if you don’t explain.”

“I shouldn’t have to--.”

Jesse heard a snap as the ground in front of her shifted. Dylan wasn’t in front of her anymore as she watched the dirt beneath his feet slide down the side of the dried river bank, taking him with it.

“Dylan!”

Rushing down the side of the river she hurried after him.

He was lying on his back in the stream, eyes closed. She hit the ground beside him, touching his chest as she searched for a pulse.

“Dylan.”

Letting out a low groan, he pushed her hands away before sitting up.

‘I’m fine.”

He didn’t look it as he flicked his arms to get the river water off them.

Her voice was soft as she went, “Dylan.”

He wouldn’t look at her.

Doing a quick scan of his body she noticed a cut on his hand.

“You’re bleeding.”

Pulling the bag off her back she searched it, finding a med kit with Band-Aids right in the front pocket.

She smiled, ‘Emily prepared for everything.”

He swatted her hand away as he pulled back, “If you care for her so much why don’t you leave me here and go back to her. “

She frowned as she reached for his hand again, this time she got a hold of it as she started to wipe it clean with an alcohol swab, “Dylan, please, don’t be likes this. Let me get you patched up and then we can both go back to camp and--.”

“You can be with Emily.”

‘Dylan.”

“You probably don’t even care anymore that you found me.”

He had stopped fighting her as she put the Band-Aid on his palm.

‘As soon as you saw her you probably completely forgot about me.”

‘That’s not--.”

“When I had come to Central Executive did you come to me first, or did you go straight to her?”

_Should I tell him?_

She put the kit back in the bag before zipping it closed.

“I went to her because I didn’t know where you were. She told me and I went from there straight to you.”

His jaw was set so tightly she feared for his teeth.

She took his hand, pulling at it to get him to look at her, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

He finally turned, his eyes flashing as he said, “I want you to say you’ve moved on. That you realize after 17 years of trying to find me I wasn’t someone worth finding.” His hand was shaking as he pulled it free of hers, “I want you to say you regret finding me. That you wish I’d never woken up.”

Her hand had dropped to the ground as she dug her nails into the dirt, “Dylan, no. No!” Grabbing his shoulder, she shook him to emphasize her words as she said, “I am *so* glad I found you. And I am so happy you woke up,” her voice broke as she took a moment to recover.

“Why? It’s not like I’ve done anything to enrich your life. I’ve just made it harder.” His shoulders dropped like he’d completely given up on staying upright, “You should have forgotten me 17 years ago. You should have moved on instead of going on a quest to find me. I’ve done nothing but put your life on hold.”

Jesse wrapped her arms around him as she held him close, “Dylan, you’ve never done anything to make my life harder. You’re the only good thing in my life. After the AWE, when they took you away, I didn’t know what to do without you. I had to—I needed to find you.” She pulled back as she touched her hands to either side of his face, “You are my brother, Dylan. I love you so much. Just thinking about my life without you is--,” emotion choked her voice again as she took a shaky breath, “The Hiss didn’t have to show me a life without you in it, I’d already lived that life.”

His face dropped away from her hands as he looked down at the ground.

‘Dylan, I love you.”

When he didn’t react she grabbed his face again, making him look at her as she said it again, “I love *you*. More than anyone else in this world. I would do anything for you. I have done anything in order to get you back. But I would do it all again if I had to. I would fight the Hiss again; I would spend another 17 years searching for you.”

“Would you give up Emily for me?”

She didn’t even hesitate as she said, “Yes.”

His eyes widened, “You—you’re not serious.”

Her smile was watery as she ran her thumb across his cheekbone, “I love you, Dylan. Nothing else is as important to me as you. I *never* want to lose you again.”

A tear ran over her thumb on his cheek as his body shivered with a sob.

“Oh, Dylan.” She hugged him close, ‘I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I made you feel like I didn’t care. I do care. I care so much. God, it broke my heart when I saw that cage they were keeping you in. When I saw how you’d scrawled my name into the glass.”

Her throat felt tight as she thought back to that time, “When the Hiss had you I almost collapsed. I didn’t know what I was going to do without you. But I had to shove those feelings down and focus on getting you back. I couldn’t even think about what I would do if I wasn’t able to save you. If the Hiss took you over completely.”

She rubbed his back comfortingly as he cried into her arms, “When you were in that coma I sat with you every moment I had a break. The days when I was out in the field I had Emily send me videos just so I could feel like I was with you. I don’t know if you ever heard me, but I never stopped thinking about you, Dylan. Not once. Not ever.”

The wind blew through the trees making the wood creak as the water in the river bed rippled with the invisible breathe of fall.

“I’m sorry I brought Emily on this trip. I shouldn’t have forced it. I should have asked your opinion instead of assuming it would be a good thing.”

She felt Dylan’s shoulders rise as he let out a heavy sigh, “Yeah. It would have been nice, but honestly I would have kept saying no if you asked me. It’s probably good you forced me out of my comfort zone. Forced us to spend time together.” He leaned back as he fixed her with a frown, “But don’t make a habit of it.”

She nodded as she reached up to brush back a strand of hair from his forehead, “I’ll ask in the future.”

“And I’ll try to say yes on occasion.” he let out another sigh as his eyes dropped to the side, “I’m sorry I’ve been ragging on her this whole trip. I see that she makes you happy, that she takes care of you, and I guess…I was worried.”

“About what?”

“That you’d forget aout me. That you’d stop trying to make up for lost time with me and just move on with her.”

She hook her head as she pressed her hand to his face, ‘No. Never. I want to relive old memories with you. I want to make new memories.”

He reached up, pressing her hand into his cheek as he let out a slow sigh, “I’m sorry for taking my frustration out on her.”

“Oh, Dylan. Please tell me when you are stressed. I might not be able to help with it, but talking about it can make you feel better.”

He dropped his hand as she rested her hands on her knees as she waited for him to speak.

“I don’t know. I guess I feel lost. You have the bureau and Emily and I don’t even know what I want to do with my life. I feel like I was sitting on the tarmac waiting for the go head for 17 years. Now they’re telling me I’m free to fly, but I can’t even remember what my destination was supposed to be. I was ten when they took me. I hadn’t even decided what I wanted to be when I grew up. I hadn’t even started thinking about college. I skipped over all of that and now they are like “you’re an adult” you have to make your decisions about life now.”

“Oh, God, Dylan, I know exactly how you feel. For 17 years I was in my own kind of holding pattern. I wasn’t on the ground, but hovering above the ground in a search pattern. My whole life was dedicated to finding you and if not for the Director job falling into my lap I wouldn’t have anything to do now either.

“I’m sorry, I wish—I wish I had an answer for you. That there was something I could do for you. I don’t even know where to start looking for a life for you,” her lips crooked to the side in a thoughtful frown, “You probably don’t want to hear this, but I think Emily could help you come up with some ideas. She might even have some pamphlets with ideas.”

Dylan let out laugh that sounded lighter than it had all weekend, “Yeah, I bet she would.”

She touched his shoulder as he used a stick to dig a hole into the ground, ‘She would be happy to help you. I know she cares for you even though you haven’t spent that much time together. She was also looking forward to using this trip to get to know you.”

‘Yeah. Yeah, I can talk to her about it. See if she’s got any ideas.”

She smiled, ‘Great. You ready to head back now?”

He dug the hole with the stick deeper, “is it alright if we just maybe…”

‘Yeah. Yeah, we can.”

The wind continued to blow around them as they sat in silence, letting the sounds of the woods fill the air as birds fluttered above, moving from tree to tree. On the ground water lightly babbled on its way, carrying with it various nutrients and their promise of new life.

A new life being something both Jesse and Dylan hoped to find with each other.

+++

It was getting dark by the time the siblings got back to camp, but as promised Emily had food ready for them.

As they sat around the campfire listening to the crackling of the flames, Dylan turned to Jesse as she said, “Hey, Jess, we should show Emily our sibling dance.”

Jesse let out a groan, “Oh God, no.”

Emily looked back and forth between them, “What’s the sibling dance?”

Dylan stood, setting his food to the side before holding out his hand to his sister, ‘Come on, Sis, you know it can only be explained by showing.”

Jesse let out a tired groan before standing, “Fine.”

While she selected their usual song on her phone, Dylan cleared a spot for the dance. Once everything was ready she pressed play.

As the music started the two moved in sync with one another. Emily’s eyes widened as she lifted her hands to her mouth, covering it as she tried to hide the fact she was laughing. Jesse felt completely mortified as beside her Dylan looked like he was having the best time ever.

At the end of the song she shoved his shoulder as she told him, “You are the worst.”

He laughed as Emily rose, clapping her hands as she smiled, “That was amazing.”

As Jesse moved back to her seat Dylan turned to Emily as he said, “Did you want me to teach it to you?”

Emily looked at Jesse as if to check she’d heard right before looking back at him, “But it’s a—your sibling dance.”

He shrugged, ‘Yeah, and you’re like my sister so you’ve got to learn it too.”

Emily touched her mouth, her eyes shining in the light of the fire.

Seeing both her and Jesse were starting to cry he let out a low groan, “Oh god, stop it. It’s not that big a deal.”

Emily took a breath to calm her emotions before nodding, “You’re right. What’s the first step?”

As Dylan started to teach her Jesse opened the camera app in her phone e as she started to record the whole thing.

Through the lens she watched her brother smile as Emily watched him closely as he showed her each move in slow-mo.

A smile stretched across her lips as her heart swelled with joy.

_It’s a start. A very good start._

___

**Bonus**

Jesse had left Emily and Dylan to prep the meal their first night. Knowing how important it was to Jesse that the two got along Emily tried to strike up a conversation with Dylan. Things hadn’t gone that well on the drive up, but she wasn’t someone who gave up that easily.

“Jesse told me you’ve been into K-Pop lately. What’s the thing about it that interests you the most?”

Dylan let out a growl as he shifted the carrots to the side of the cutting board, “Listen, just because Jesse is dating you doesn’t mean we have to get along. You’re just a blip in time, something that won’t last long enough to blink before Jesse realizes you are nothing more than a boring scientist. A cold robot without feelings or personality. Just a bunch of chemicals in a lab coat.”

His laugh was cold as he said, “You know, Darling realized all that, Jesse’s just a little slower, but soon enough she’ll see it too. You are not someone worth keeping around.”

Her hand shook, as she tightened her grip on the knife, doing her best to keep her breathing steady as she started to hear a ringing at the back of her ears.

“Don’t fool yourself. Jesse only sees something special in you because she tries to find something special in everyone, but it doesn’t mean that something exists. There’s nothing there worth finding.”

She took a breath, trying to steady her voice before she said, “I need to--.”

She didn’t finish as she headed off into the tent.

Inside she wrapped herself up in the blankets as she hid herself inside.

It hadn’t been the first time she’d heard those words. The first time she’d been told she wasn’t someone worth keeping around.

In her mind she could hear her parents voices as clearly as if they were there, telling her again that she hadn’t lived up to their expectations. That she was no longer someone worth their time.

Of course thoughts of them reminded her of her own family’s road trips. Reminded her how focused her father had always been on reaching the destination without making any stops along the way.

“No water, Emily. I don’t want you making me stop every two miles so you can pee.”

Even when they would stop for gas her father would get annoyed at her having to use the restroom, “If you don’t hurry I’ll leave you behind.”

Her parents treated her like wanting things was wrong. Like her having basic needs was the worst thing.

It had been so hard for her parents to put up with her as a child. She could understand why Dylan found it so hard now. It seemed she had not completely lost her annoying traits.

As she felt herself spiral deeper and deeper into self-loathing she heard a voice call to her.

“Emily.”

_Jesse?_

“Emily?”

The voice cut through the noise as she heard the woman inquire, “Are you okay?”

_I should tell her._

But no, she didn’t want Jesse to know how much Dylan had hurt her. It might make it harder on her.

It was so important to her that they got along. If she said something Jesse might decide she wasn’t something worth keeping around and Emily didn’t want to lose her spot as one of Jesse’s important people.

Instead of telling the truth she assured Jesse she was fine, that she just wanted some time to be alone.

Once she was gone the voices returned, as the weight of their censure pressed down on her again.

_I’m sorry. I lied. I don’t want to be alone._

____

By the time Dylan was done teaching Emily the sibling dance they were both laughing as they slumped back into their seats, both exhausted.

Dylan strained to see past her as she turned back to follow his eyes as he watched Jesse crawl into the girl’s tent.

When she looked back he was motioning for her to come closer. Moving to Jesse’s vacant chair she leaned in when he motioned for her to come closer still.

“Hey um,” his voice was quiet as he sounded like he was having a hard time, “about yesterday, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. I was taking stuff out on you and that wasn’t right. You don’t deserve that. If it’s possible, could you forgive me? That and give me a second chance to not say horrible things to you.”

Though the voices still buzzed at the back of her mind, she ignored them as she smiled, happy to see him reaching out to her, “Yes—yes of course. I would love that.”

“I mean, we should at least try to get along for Jesse’s sake.”

Emily smiled, “Yes, of course. If someone as great as her likes us both, there must be something wonderful in us.”

Dylan smiled like a proud brother as he shyly looked off to the side, “She is pretty great. I’m lucky to have her as a sister.”

Emily nodded, “And she’s really lucky to have you as a brother.”

He shook his head, looking as miserable as she had felt the previous night, “I don’t know about that.”

It was obvious Dylan had his own set of voices. Did his sound like his parents? Or the Hiss? Perhaps the voices sounded like Darling or Trench.

Reaching out, she touched his arm as she squeezed it, “No. She is. I know you’ve been through a lot, but the fact that you’re able to still laugh and do the sibling dance tells me you haven’t given up. You are far stronger than you think. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

He gave her a grateful smile before wiping at his eyes hurriedly as Jesse crawled back out of the tent.

“Look what I brought.”

It was Dylan’s’ turn to let out that embarrassed sibling groan as he noticed what Jesse was holding.

“No. Please. You know I hate that game.”

Emily looked back, confused when she found Jesse holding a pouch shaped like a banana.

“Oh, come on, bro. You know oyu go “banana’s” for the game.”

Dylan let out another groan as he sank down in his chair, pressing his hands into his eyes as he let out a pained, “Oh, my god, not the banana puns.”

Jesse was grinning from ear to ear, the widest Emily had ever seen her smile.

Rattling the bag threateningly, she came near Emily as she told her, “I think you’ll find this game really a-peeling.”

Emily laughed in confusion as Dylan let out a pained cry of “Jesse, no!”

With that the boy leapt from his seat as he lunged at his sister. She was quicker as she dodged out of the way, a chase ensuing as they ran circles around the campsite.

‘I’m going to throw those cursed things into the fire if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Oh come on, Dylan, if you keep screaming like that you are going to *split* your sides.”

“Agh, give me that banana!”

As the siblings scuffled Emily watched them with an amused smile. She hadn’t had the best experience with family. But here, with them, she thought she could start.

Jesse cried out as she was suddenly hit from the other side as Emily wrapped her arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

“Quick, Dylan, now’s your chance.”

‘Emily, no! You should be on my side,” As Dylan headed to the campfire Jesse called after him, “Don’t slip up and make a mistake you’ll regret later.”

That only seemed to egg him on as he wrenched the banana bag free of her hold.

“Now to send you to hell where you belong!”

Letting out a triumphant cry he threw the bananas down into the fire, laughing maniacally as he watched the yellow bag burn.

Once the bag was in the fire Emily let go, as Jesse let out a dramatically anguished cry as she fell to her knees. Lifting her hands to the sky she let out another cry as she went, “Ban-nana!”

Emily laughed, “Nice Wrath of Khan reference.”

Jesse grinned, “Thanks.”

“So uh,” Emily looked back at the fire, “what’s the story behind the banana?”

“It’s a long story,” stated Dylan, “Sit down, we’ll tell it to you. It all started during a road trip to West Virginia…”


End file.
